<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buenos Noches by PizzaHorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407699">Buenos Noches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse'>PizzaHorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Night Terrors, Platonic Relationships, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes friends can help with healing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mateo de Alva &amp; Elena Castillo Flores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buenos Noches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Queerdom of Avalor Secret Santa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Elena found herself in the throne room of Shuriki, staring down the sorceress as she pointed her wand at the painting of the royal family. The one that Elena knew still held the spirits of her abuela, abuelo, and younger sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had no time to react as Shuriki uttered the word "blaze!", sending a powerful blast towards the portrait. The princess tried to cry out, but found she could make no sound. She could only watch in horror as the picture was consumed by fire, destroying any hope of bringing the remainder of her family back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuriki turned her attention to the princess, leveling her wand as she prepared to release another strike. There was nothing Elena could do as the bolt of energy headed toward her, ending the Castillo Flores bloodline and dooming Avalor forever.</em>
</p><p>Princess Elena sat up straight in bed, her breathing ragged and her chest tight and uncomfortable, feeling remnants of the not-so-imaginary pain from her nightmare. She scrambled for a light, revealing the familiar scene of her bedroom. She was home. She was safe.</p><p>And as the fog of dreamland lifted, she remembered the most important thing: Shuriki was <em>gone</em>.</p><p>Elena allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. This was not the first time she had had a dream like this. And she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. But it was just that. A dream.</p><p>She laid back down, eyes staring at the ceiling as the image of Shuriki destroying her parents played back in her mind. <em>That</em> had been very real. She recalled how she had destroyed the sorceress in much the same way. It still terrified her how close Shuriki came to winning and taking over Avalor for good.</p><p>She rubbed her face with her hands, the last traces of sleep fading as she found herself wide awake. How could she go back to sleep after a dream like that?</p><p>With a frustrated sigh she got up, putting on some slippers and wrapping herself in a shawl over her nightgown. Then, she left her room, strolling the quiet halls of the castle. The rest of her family would no doubt be sleeping soundly in their beds. Even though she desperately wanted someone to talk to to try to take her mind off of things, she couldn't possibly rouse them from tranquil slumber.</p><p>Elena thought of her friends. Naomi would be asleep at her home down by the harbor. Gabe would be in the barracks, but he would have guard training early in the morning and would need to be at his best. Then there was Mateo. He would be sleeping in his room, and in the morning he undoubtedly had responsibilities as Royal Wizard</p><p>Although his daily schedule was more flexible than her other two companions, Elena was still worried about interrupting his peaceful sleep, so she decided against seeking human comfort even in her hour of need. She could just as easily confide in someone tomorrow after the sun had risen and everyone was awake. That was more logical.</p><p>Subconsciously, Elena's walk led her past Mateo's workshop. Strangely, there was light coming from under the door, indicating that someone was inside. The castle had had break-ins before, and even though guard patrols were up, she knew Ash and Esteban were still at large. She realized with dread that she hadn't thought to bring her scepter with her. But she couldn't risk not knowing who was inside. Maybe Mateo had just been studying late and fallen asleep in the workshop. There was only one way to find out.</p><p>She cracked open the door, trying not to disturb the person inside, lest they have duplicitous intentions.</p><p>Elena distinctly heard <em>humming</em>, and opened the door a little wider to get a better peek inside.</p><p>"Elena?"</p><p>The "intruder" had spotted her before she had a chance to register who it was. But it was no intruder. Elena would recognize that voice anywhere. It was only Mateo.</p><p>The princess stepped inside, mystified at finding him wide awake and at work.</p><p>"Mateo? What are you doing here?"</p><p>He seemed unbothered by the question as to why he shouldn't be in his own workshop, despite the late hour. "I was just restocking my potions and making a list of materials I need for future brews. I think the better question is, what are you doing here, Elena?"</p><p>Elena hadn't given too much thought to what she might say, since she didn't actually expect to find anyone awake. She wasn't even sure she felt ready to talk about what had happened, even with her trusted Royal Wizard and good friend.</p><p>"Bad dream," was all she could manage.</p><p>"I understand," he said, seeming to know more than he was letting on. Unsurprising, considering he was one of the few people that knew about Elena's past. He could easily draw his own conclusions as to the contents of her nightmare.</p><p>"Isn't it kind of late to still be working?"</p><p>Mateo poured one vial of liquid into another, shaking it a little as he observed the effect. "I couldn't sleep. Not a bad dream. I just couldn't. It happens sometimes. And if I was just going to lay in bed I thought I may as well get up and do something until I was tired. I figured it was as good a time as any to work, seeing as the castle is so quiet at this hour. Kind of eerie, in a way, but not terrible," he spoke like this type of behavior was not abnormal in the slightest for him. "I thought I wouldn't be interrupted, but-"</p><p>It dawned upon Elena that she was currently impeding his progress. "Oh, I'm <em>so</em> sorry Mateo. I'll get out of your hair."</p><p>"It's a <em>pleasant</em> interruption. I don't mind the company," he smiled.</p><p>"Oh. Okay," Elena leaned on his workbench, observing as he went about his tasks. He seemed to be examining empty bottles on a shelf, turning to make notes on a scroll as he glanced over his shoulder to double-check his own work.</p><p>"So, does this happen often?" Elena prompted.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The whole working late thing. I don't remember you ever mentioning it."</p><p>"It's just something that I've always had to deal with. It's nothing to worry about, honestly. Sometimes I even feel more productive during the night hours," he paused."You know, I could probably brew up a sleep potion for you. Although I'm not sure there's enough time before morning for it to properly take effect."</p><p>Elena considered it, before a thought struck her. "Why don't you make one for yourself?"</p><p>"I'd need it too often for it to really be effective. Besides, like I said, I just use the time to get extra work done. Sure, my schedule doesn't exactly match everyone else's, but it suits me just fine."</p><p>"I guess if it doesn't bother you it's not hurting anyone else."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Mateo shifted a few more things around before settling down to join Elena at the workbench. "So, do you want to talk about what's got you awake?"</p><p>Elena chewed her bottom lip for a moment, trying to decide what she should tell Mateo.</p><p>"I think I'm just, you know, stressed out about the upcoming coronation. I felt so sure I was ready to rule when I was 16. I felt even more sure after I turned 17. Now that I'm about to be 20, I feel how I should have felt back then. Unsure. Lacking confidence. I've had 4 years of practice, but I still feel… inadequate. Unprepared."</p><p>Mateo nodded solemnly. "There's nothing wrong with doubting yourself, Elena. Just imagine how I felt having to fill my grandfather's shoes. No teacher. No training. Just some dusty old books and a secret workshop of broken drumsticks."</p><p>"And look at you now! Royal Wizard of Avalor!"</p><p>"Sometimes I still have trouble believing that I could manage to get where I am today. I didn't feel prepared when I had to take on the role. But I knew it was my responsibility. I knew the future queen of Avalor needed me. So I did it anyway. I've made a lot of mistakes. But everything always turns out."</p><p>"It does, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Mhmm. No matter what happens, Elena, you have family and friends and literally an entire city that cares about you and will support you. Never forget that," he stood, returning to his previous project. "One thing's for sure. I'll always be your Royal Wizard. And, I'll always be your friend."</p><p>"Thank you, Mateo."</p><p>The rhythm of the wizard humming and talking to himself and reading from his scrolls and books became soothing background noise as Elena was lulled into a sense of calm and safety. It wasn't long before her head started to droop, eyes slowly blinking as she fought off sleep.</p><p>"Elena," Mateo gently shook her shoulder.</p><p>"Hm?" The princess perked up at the mention of her name.</p><p>"Come on. I'm finished here. And you should get going before I have to lévaluq you back to bed," he grinned.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going," Elena mirrored his expression. "You better get some rest too."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>"Good," she yawned. "That's all I can ask for."</p><p>The pair said their farewells and headed their separate ways. The colors in the sky were just beginning to change, which meant there were only a few hours left until they would both be expected at various appointments and meetings throughout the day. Elena was glad that she had found someone to confide in. More importantly, it had been nice to get her mind off of things for a moment. Even if she didn't get any more rest tonight, Elena went back to bed feeling like she'd be ready for whatever obstacles the day ahead would throw at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>